Mario Bros (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
'Summary' The Mario series is an extremely popular franchise that holds some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo within its constraints, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi, who have to defeat Bowser, the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves from the enemy. One of the oldest video games Nintendo has as well, Mario being one of the very first characters they made, even before Link, Kirby and Samus. Technically the series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where he has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong, who, in present day, became Cranky Kong, and save his girlfriend, who, at the time, was Pauline. As time went by, they became some of the world's most well-known video game characters since 1985 after the release of "Super Mario Bros." on the NES, being the singular game to save the video game industry after its crash in 1982 with E.T. on the Atari. It has basic plots often revolving around Mario rescuing Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser and saving the Mushroom Kingdom, and occasionally the universe. And that's just the basic plot, some of the most complex ones becoming known globally for their story. There's a lot of diversity between the games with the series spawning multiple genres such as racing, partying, and role-playing games. The canon is a bit confusing, but producer Shigeru Miyamoto had cleared it up in an interview, revealing the series to have no canon at all. Therefore, the franchise is one of few that sources can be picked and chosen to the author's liking. The Mario cast are a troup of actors that can take up any roles that they want. For example, many people leave out things like Super Mario Galaxy or Super Paper Mario for fairness reasons, whilst others will leave out low-ends, and others will leave out high-ends. It's also one of the only franchises where the characters technically require to be documented with multiple keys, since it has no canon and a very loose continuity. 'Power of this Verse' The Mario Bros franchise is a very powerful verse despite it's light-hearted appearance and theme. It has strong feats like Giant Bowser (SMG2) that was able to create a black hole that busted an already existing black hole holding several galaxies and surviving the said black hole, the Koopa Troop creating a machine that can make an entire galaxy and can destroy the universe if wrongly used, and the Lumas recreating the universe (as all the stars, planets, and galaxies that populate the universe are in fact the transformed versions of characters know as the Lumas meaning there are thousands upon thousands of planet to galaxy level beings in the first SMG game alone) on Rosalina's command. It also has Rosalina, the mother of the Lumas and watcher of the Cosmos who is more powerful than she looks, her wand can make a shield around her which can tank a universe reset like it's nothing. It also has a multiversal being called Super Dimentio along with a multiverse destroying/re-creating item (the Chaos Heart). The series also has impressive speed feats with the characters gaining mach 30+ to mach 50+ reactions/flying speed feat with the Tanooki Suits in Super Mario 3D Land, being able to dodge lightning in New Super Mario Bros, and the Super Mario Galaxy games giving Mario (characters) FTL feats, FTL movement/flight speed going from planets to galaxies(A Launch Star or Grand Star is required), and also FTL spaceship travel. It's home to many powerful users of magic such as Kamek, Wizpig, Peach (surprisingly), the Koopalings, and the Shadow Queen, just to name a few. Many of the characters in this series have a very wide set of power-ups, items, artifacts, and abilities which can dramatically increase their powers and attributes, so OP should be sure to specify what they get. It's overall a powerful verse. It definitely should not be underestimated. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: Adamjensen2030 MetalMario875 Paleomario66 Withersoul 235 Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles 'The Good Guys' 'The Bad Guys' 'Koopa Troop Members' Neutral Weapon Profiles Spin-offs (This page covers the main franchise. There are other related and spin-off series) Note: This is the following different sub-series and spin-offs in the franchise. It should be noted that Nintendo never regarded any of them being a seperate continuity or an alternate universe. As such, none of them should be regarded uncanon until official sources specify Category:Adamjensen2030